Fazbear INC.
Main= Fazbear Incorporated was a manufacturing facility located in America that owned all Fazbear Establishments and created animatronics of their own that appeared throughout all of the TRTF Saga. It's the location that serves as the main setting of The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode. Biography After Alison and his gang stole The Machine from Gilbert Facility, Alison had the idea to make a manifacturing facility where they could make animatronics of their own and create businesses across America that were for children's entertainment. But this wasn't for the kids, this was for the money. And this was easy money for Alison and the gang to make. On October 3rd of 1943, they created their first children's location called "GoldieParaDiner", where they had two talking animatronics: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. They were specially designed suits that Alison liked to call as Springlock Suits. Both animatronic and a suit for a person to fit inside. As weeks went by, Alison's greed grew stronger and stronger. So he putted up a "for hire" sign for Fazbear Inc., and quite a lot of people were hired that day. On October 19th, an entertainer known as the Green Jester or by his real name Gron, was one of those people who were able to take the job at both GoldieParaDiner and Fazbear Inc. He was a full time hard working father with a loving wife and 2 kids. A very close friend of Gron's named Vincent was a slacker when it came to jobs. A few days after Vincent got the job at Fazbear Inc., Gron and Vincent were talking and slacking off the job as Alison was stalking and secretly watching above in the balcony in disappointment and anger. Luckily for Gron and Vincent, they got a free pass just this once. But as for the other employees who were slacking off as well, most of them got dragged by the other gang members behind a secret wall that lies a horrible dark secret of slavery and enforcement or get forced into one of the torture suits and die from head to toe, as the sharp knives and needles stab every part of their bodies, draining their blood and organs inside out using it as fuel to power up the Torture suits, giving them a new and torturous life of pain and suffering. Gron and Vincent were not aware of what lied behind the wall, or even of its existence. On October 29th, Gron and Vincent were finding Alison to be a little suspicious. Their curiousity got out of control as Gron and Vincent started to quietly and stealthfully follow Alison. Their boss was looking around in paranoia as if he felt he was being watched, or wanted to see if the coast was clear. Gron saw the pattern he put into the brick wall, and the wall opened with a long set of stairs going down. The wall closed behind Alison, Gron and Vincent went up to the wall and implemented the same passcode their boss had put in. As the wall opened, they quietly walked down the stairs that was covered in dry and thick red liquid they could only assume was blood. As they got to the last set of stairs, they peaked behind the wall without being seen, and sawthe lives of many being enslaved, whipped, beat up, and forced to work as the cries of the many echo across the stairs. They were forced to worship this false idle called the "Torture Device" that they saw was under construction and being forced to work on. As Gron and Vincent ran up the stairs, Alison heard the metal stairway sounds. Gron and Vincent quickly headed for Floor 11 where the Machine was located, and tried their best to sabatoge the machine to where it would stop making Torture Suits built for slavery and torture. As Gron and Vincent damaged the Machine, it would seem as if it stopped, but without realizing they only made it worse and corrupted the AI. Gron and Vincent went back to Floor 1, and saw Alison standing across from them with anger. As Alison ran towards them trying to kill them, Gron and Vincent ran towards the other direction where the exit was located. They left the building, locked the door, and barricated it. Alison pounded on the door yelling at them, and as Gron and Vincent ran away, they heard screams, the sound of blood splatter, and flesh being ripped. However, Alison remained alive and controlled the Torturous beasts that roamed the facility. On November 5th, three employees who worked at Fazbear Inc. accidentally sented off a shipment of two more animatronics known as Golden Lockjaw/Torture Golden Lockjaw and Torture Golden Kitty to the GoldieParaDiner location. The owner was confused about the delivery, and even more confused when he opened the package and saw the two suits, as he never ordered two more suits for the restaurant and the blueprints for them were completely different from what he knew. To prevent any harm, the owner kept the two suits known as Golden Frankburt and Golden Kitty in a hidden bunker located in the underground, while promising that the mysterious suits will be later inspectionated. Back at the factory, the three employees later went to Floor 9 to investigate why their boss put that floor as off limits. In that floor they saw webs and dust everywhere, blood all over the floor, meat clevers, hooks, chains, knives, slaughter equipment, dead corpses, body parts scavered all over the place, and three torture suits known as "The Slaughter Crew". When Alison checked the cameras and found out about their breaking, he went to Floor 9 and started to beat them up with a rusty metal pipe from the ground. In an attempt to protect themselves and fight back at him, the employees entered the three torture suits respectively. This however, failed, and the employees couldn't get out of the suits. As Alison laughed at their foolishness, he activated the deploy button and killed the three employees while the knives and needles drained every bit of blood and organs of their bodies using it as fuel, bringing them a new and torturous life of pain and suffering. On December 23rd, Gron was getting ready to take his wife Lynda along with his two children Charles and Jackson to go to GPD for an early christmas celebration. However, Alison wouldn’t let this be a normal day for them. Alison was still furious at Gron for tampering with The Machine, in order to stop the creation of the torture suits, Alison was thirsty for revenge. So as Lynda and the rest of her family were getting ready in the car, Alison unexpectedly purposely crashed his car straight into Gron’s, severely injuring the whole family. Several hours later, Gron and the rest of his family were healing in the hospital, all still passed out from the crash a couple hours earlier. After a while, one of Alison’s henchmen (disguised as a fake doctor) broke into the hospital, where then went up to Lynda’s life support and then started to tamper with it (as ordered by his boss Alison, who was still thirsty for revenge), this of course sadly kills Lynda shortly after he does this right on the spot. It was later announced that Jackson would have to be taken away into a foster family due to the fact that Gron could no longer properly take care of him due to his many injuries, however Charles had the choice if he wanted to stay with his father or not, since he was old enough, so Charles decided to stay with his father. On December 24th, Gron came back with his older son to his house after the accident, and a few hours later he went to meet up his old pal Vincent at the Fazbear Establishment. While in the location, he started hallucinating a younger version of himself as a young child that guided him to the hidden bunker where the Golden Frankburt suit and Golden Kitty suit where kept. Gron's younger self then grabed two hooks and nailed them in the hands. After this, Gron walked up to the Golden Frankburt suit, wore it, pushed the deploy button, and got crushed inside the suit. Gron, now resurrected as an agressive being thirsty for blood in the suit, tried to kill Vincent, who witnessed his childhood friend's suicide. However the boss and other employees managed to pull Gron/Golden Frankburt back and shove him into the metal storage closet. After the incident, GoldieParaDiner started losing more and more customers. Then a few days later, the police discovered blood stains in the hidden bunker, and they opened it up seeing the limped and slumped over the Golden Frankburt suit lying there. As the cops and employees were too afraid and disgusted to inspect it, they decided to left the suit inside the bunker to rot. GoldieParaDiner was then shut down, and the owner and employees had to explain what accured the day it happened. Suprisingly enough, the law enforcement actually believed them as there was no other logical explanation. After GoldieParaDiner closed down, the building was repaired and repainted into Frankburt's Pizza and soon made its Grand Re-Opening on February 2nd of 1944. Sadly for the business it didn't become that popular as it was before, due to their food being stale and the quality of the drinks being poor. So a month later, on March 10th, Frankburt's Pizza was shut down. 41 years later, on September 4th 1985, a new restaurant was again raned ower by Fazbear Inc., called Fredbear's Family Diner. The owner that ran the new restaurant was Vincent, and presented new characters to show off on the stage such as Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, an new and updated version of Kitty FazCat, Sugar, Dug]] and The Puppet. As for Frankburt, the humanoid was stored inside the backroom for storage and safe keeping. As days went by, the popularity of the restauraunt grew more day by day. Then in September 5th 1987, Vincent had raised enough money to expand the building and make it even bigger with better animatronics with facial recognition. Therefore, the building was renamed from Fredbear's Family Diner to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As years went by, the newly re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed down due to bad service. It was the year of November 2015, and they had transfered the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to a new location by the same name. It wasn't a very nice looking place and was kept with a pretty low budget, wires were poking out, there were cobwebs, the doors were broken. After Vincent's death in the Night 5 phonecall, the place was abandoned In 2035, after a recent incident at Freddy Fazzy Funtime that made the authorities realize that many of these deaths were linked to Fazbear Inc., an investigator named Carson was allowed to travel to Frankburt's, a secret criminal institution linked to Fazbear Inc., to shoot the criminal gang down and end all of the torture and suffering they have done to the innocent people who got a job at Fazbear Inc. After the deadly gun fire that happened at the establishment, all of Alison's henchmen were killed by the investigator, leaving Alison no choice but to hide at the manufacturing facility. In 2036, as everyone left the investigation case because of the rumors that linger about this horrible place, the investigator has accepted the case and will venture troughout all of the floors of the facility in order to kill Alison and end "The Prophecy" for once and for all. However, when the investigator reached the floor where the Torture Device was located, he entered the Torture suit, activated its torture mechanism, and dies inside of it. The factory then, for unknown reasons, caughts fire and collapses with him. The fire killed all of the employees that were still on the building, as well as the torturous beast that roamed around it. It is unknown what happened to Alison, as he could have simply escaped from the building or died in it. Torture suits *Torture Lockjaw *Torture Kitty *Torture Sugar *Torture Buster *The Unknown/Torture Beast *Torture Freddy *Torture Bonnie *Torture Chica *Torture Foxy *Torture Puppet *BFPuppet *Torture Vigo *Torture Saber *Torture Dug *Torture Sally *Torture Koly *Torture Device Known Employees *Alison (Owner) *Alison's Hechmen *Gron (formerly) *Vincent (formerly) *Other Fazbear Inc. Employees Locations *Elevator *Floor B *Floor A *Floor 1 *Floor 2 *Floor 3 *Floor 4 *Floor 5 *Floor 6 *Floor 7 *Floor 8 *Floor 9 *Floor 10 *Floor 11 *Floor ? |-|Gallery= Locations back.png|The frontier that separates the factory from the streets. floor 0.png|The factory. Output (5).gif floor 01.png|The door. floor 02.png|When at the door, looking behind you. Output (6).gif outside beta.jpg Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif Outside beta1.png Elevator.png|The Elevator. Output DcXjOS.gif|The Elevator going down. FloorA1SGPDelta.png|Floor A's first hall, first spot. sewers 2 front0000.png|Floor A's first hall, second spot. sewers 2 front0025.png|Floor A's second hall, first spot. Floor A.jpg Room1.png|Floor 1's first area. HIDING SPOT.png|Floor 1's first right hiding spot. PEEKING SPOT.png|Floor 1's first right peeking spot. LEFT ROOM.png|Floor 1's first left hiding spot. PEEKING SPOT1.png|Floor 1's first left peeking spot. NEW ROOM.png|Floor 1's second area. HIDING SPOT1.png|Floor 1's second hiding spot. Room2.png|Floor 1's second hiding spot. CAGEDOOR.png|Floor 1's third and last area. First room HD.png|Floor 2's first area, first spot. floor 2.png|Floor 2's first area, second spot. floor 2(1).png|Floor 2's first area, third spot. output_PZ3c7M.gif|Floor 2's peeking spot. Area 2 Idle.gif|Floor 2's second area, first spot. Dead child ghost.PNG|Floor 3's first and only known area. 214100.jpg|Floor 4's first and only known area. The Return To Freddy s 5 official trailer.gif|Scrolling and hiding under the bed. 214492.jpg|Floor 5's first and only known area. Category:TRTF5 Locations Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:TRTF5